


What Were You Thinking?

by felicityollies



Series: Slay the Dragon (Lady) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exes, F/M, Fights, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Follow up to "Girl's Night Out" - after Felicity, Dinah, and Thea take out the trash… Oliver gets wind of it and has a few words for his ex-fiance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because i got asked a few times for a follow up… but uh i don't know what happened near the end..

Oliver couldn’t believe what was happening. First, his girlfriend had started to threaten and then blackmail him. He was hurt, betrayed, and most of all angry. She had been someone he thought he could trust. Someone that he could have really cared for. He gave her a chance even after what happened with his sister. Maybe he had been clinging to the idea that there’s good in everyone a little too tightly. He wanted to believe that everyone had a light somewhere inside of him, but as he tried to pick up the pieces he realized that not everyone is worth his trust.

As if that weren’t enough, he caught Susan, trying to leave something for him at the office. She tried to get away from him quickly, but he wouldn’t let her leave without at least a few words. When he saw what was inside the envelop she tried to leave at the front desk and the bruises on her face, he started to feel a little nauseous.

“Who did this to you?” he asked, setting the envelope filled with the money she had taken from him on his desk.

“It’s not important. You weren’t supposed to see me,” she backed up towards the door, “I’m leaving… that’s it. I won’t bother you again.”

It was then that Thea walked in and Susan practically yelped. He looked at his sister, who simply shrugged, and then back to Susan.

“You can leave,” he watched her scurry out of the office. Letting out a sigh, he turned to Thea again, “What was that about?”

She shrugged again.

“Speedy,” he warned.

Thea crossed her arms, “We did what we had to do.”

Oliver could feel his blood pressure rising. “We?” anger laced his voice.

“Yes, we,” she said, “You weren’t going to do anything about it and I’m not going to let anyone hurt my family.”

The way she stood, tall and full of confidence. The posture and expression and even the words she said all reminded him of his mother. A flood of worry mixed with his anger. He loved his little sister dearly and he couldn’t let her go down a similar path as their mother.

“Thea,” he sighed, “This wasn’t your battle.”

“You’re my brother. That makes it my business and my battle,” she looked up at him with such fierce determination that he really did think he was looking at Moira for a moment.

“Who else was with you?” he asked.

It was only then that she snapped her mouth shut. He shook his head. The only other person he could think of that would get involved with this was Felicity. He walked past her and out of the office. It didn’t take him very long to get to the bunker where she was sitting at her desk.

“What did you do to Susan Williams?” he asked.

“What?” she looked up at him.

“What did you do to Susan Williams?” he repeated slower this time.

Felicity pushed herself up to her feet, “I didn’t do anything to a Susan Williams…. but a Gertrude Fitz… well Thea, Dinah, and I had some words with her.”

He blinked a couple of times, unaware that Susan had been an alias, but that wasn’t what was important right now.

“You could have gotten hurt.”

“But I didn’t!” she raised her voice slightly, “Hurting my hand when I punched her in the face doesn’t count.”

“God, Felicity.”

“Look, she was trying to ruin your life. She’s a scam artist, nothing more. She didn’t deserve you, she…” Felicity sighed and shook her head.

He watched her face for a moment. It wasn’t clear what was going through her head, but then again he hadn’t been able to read her as well lately.

“Why did you do this?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Because you deserve better than this,” she snapped. Her finger pressed into his chest, but she immediately pulled it away. “God, Oliver,” she mimicked him, “You know this. You know that you don’t have to throw your trust around so freely. Susan, not Laurel, what’s next are you going to invite Cupid on a date?”

He felt his blood boiling. There was a part of him that knew she was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “Hey!” he yelled, though they were only inches away from each other, “Don’t you think I feel shitty enough about all of this?”

“Maybe you don’t,” she shouted back, “You came down here to interrogate me and guilt me over something that I don’t deserve to feel guilty about. She is an awful woman. All she does is scam unsuspecting men and take their money. She got what was coming to her.”

He could see a darkness behind her eyes. Something broken and jaded. It had always been there, he knew this, but it was so evident now. She was so full of fire and passion, fighting for what she thought was right, but maybe going about it the wrong way.

“No,” he said, “It wasn’t your place to do anything about it.”

“Why?” she snapped.

“If you hadn’t noticed we’re not dating anymore,” as soon as he said it he regretted it, but he couldn’t stop, “You made that clear!”

Felicity gritted her teeth, “So now that we’re not dating I can’t care about you? When did that become a fucking rule?”

“That’s not what I meant!” he let out a frustrated sigh.

“Then what did you mean! Huh? We’re not dating or engaged so I can’t want to help you? I can’t want to protect you from Isabel imposters!?”

The tension in the room was quickly rising. It was almost suffocating.

“I care about you too much to see you get hurt! God dammit, Felicity! I can’t see you getting into these situations. You’re going to end up in jail, or injured, or worse…”

His breath caught in his throat. The images of her bleeding out in his arms just minutes after the happiest moment in his life, seeing her in a hospital bed, trying to hold it together. The fear he had when he knew she was trapped in PT with a crazy bee woman. And just weeks ago when Black Siren had tried to kill her right in front of him. He couldn’t get his arms around her fast enough, couldn’t cover her ears and protect her well enough.

“I can’t lose you, Felicity.”

Her hands shook at her sides, “So, you can protect me, but I can’t protect you?” her voice cracked, “That’s all I wanted to do! It’s my life, it’s my choice, and I choose to put myself in danger if it means protecting you.”

His chest ached; it felt heavy and full of longing. “You could have been hurt,” he repeated.

“I know that,” she still stood her ground.

“I’m worried about you,” his voice raised again.

“And I’m worried about you!” she shouted, “You don’t want me to help you. You don’t want Thea or anyone stepping in when we can do what you can’t.”

He shook his head. Oliver really had been trying to let people in. Apparently the wrong people. And Felicity was still here. Still by his side and wanting to be there for him, even if he didn’t deserve it. After everything he’d done. The lies… and Billy.

“Get out of your head and talk to me,” she got louder.

“What if I don’t deserve your help?” he matched her volume.

She gave a frustrated scream, “It’s not about that! It’s not what you think you do and don’t deserve. All I’ve wanted to do for years is to help you! Every time I try you just push back!”

Tears rolled down her cheeks. He felt a pang in his heart and wetness on his own cheeks. Fuck! They’ve spent so much time fighting each other and fighting to move on, when they should have been fighting for each other.

“I know in my heart,” she said, “That you do deserve more than what you allow yourself to have. You do-”

His hands found her face and he pulled her in for a kiss. He could feel her tears against his palms and her hands on his. She didn’t pull away from him, didn’t tell him to stop. No, she kissed him back with the passion and exuberance he hadn’t felt in over a year. He didn’t want to let go. But he had to.

He pulled back slowly, just a little bit of lingering. Their eyes met. Her deep blues staring back at his. So full of desire, but drowned in sadness.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
